See You
by bitter-alisa
Summary: A tiny songfic for the song "See you again" by Carrie Underwood, as requested by showstopper87. John/Punk slash, rated T to be completely safe.


A small one-shot based on the song "See you again" by Carrie Underwood, for the awesome **showstopper87**. I really really hope you will like it, even though it's probably not exactly what you wished for.

* * *

You both come and go as you please, there were far too many goodbyes in your book as it is, but you both just keep them coming.

It seems as an appropriate moment to be all brooding, when you sit in front of your house, warm evening in Tampa, and wait for him to appear any moment now, but somehow it is the following goodbye that concerns you, not the fact that you are finally going to see him after all those long weeks.

You always have a trouble in letting him go.

You hear a car pulling over in your yard, and there he is, smashing the door, grabbing his backpack, unkempt and unshaven, same clothes you've seen him wear on TV last night. He's been on the road ever since the show ended, and you really, really appreciate it. You have missed him so much, and while you never know whether he misses you at all, the fact that he rushes to you like this reassures you, not completely, but just enough to stop worrying at least about that.

You can tell he's had it rough all this time you haven't seen him, by the way he walks those few feet, noticeably limping on his knee, by the way he throws you his famous off-side glance and drags you inside without any preamble, without even bothering to say hi, but you don't mind, because there will be time for niceties and sweetness later.

You rarely mind at all, you don't mind being used as his personal anger management punching (read _fucking_) toy, you don't mind that what he wants from you isn't always what _you_ want. You like to think that you don't mind because you're a good person, a good and loyal John Cena, who would do anything just to make the person he loves happy, but the truth is you don't mind as long as there is something he wants from you at all.

Making it to the bedroom is not a considered option, he forces you down on your knees as soon as the door is closed behind you, and you obey, because of all places and people it is you he comes to, and because at this moment, you want it too. You don't tease, you go straight to business, you know the punishment if you didn't and although sometimes it's worth it, you do what is demanded, even though you find it upsetting that he didn't even bother to kiss you.

You think about it later on, when you both finally lay in bed together, he pretends to be sleeping and so do you, just to avoid talking about what is inevitable. He had his pleasure and you had yours, simple as that. He never said he loved you, but you make him happy, happier than anyone else, and that has to count for something. You feel as an anchor in his life, something permanent and stable, probably the only stable thing in his life, and he appreciates it too, but it's not enough for you.

If only he didn't have to leave in the morning.

It could all be different.

Just some more time together, and you could probably convince him into admitting that it's better that he would never, ever leave. Better for you, better for him. You could probably make him understand that he loves you too.

If only he didn't have to leave.

_Jesus, it's not like he's going to war_, you think and sigh, and turn to the other side of bed not to disturb him from pretending to be asleep. You know he is going to come back, but it kills you a bit every time you have to kiss him goodbye, uncertain when you will get to see him again.

"Relax, Cena, it's not like I'm going to war," he says, and his lips gently touch your shoulder, as a little thank-you for what you have done for him. He always guesses your thoughts, he jokes that it's because you're a big, stupid, open book for everyone to read, but you know that only he is capable of doing that.

He acknowledges being awake, and this is a permission for you to act on again. You turn around and embrace him, you spread his legs and wrap them around your waist, he doesn't object being dominated, and you are almost afraid of what it means.

It is slower and longer this time, more to your liking, and the time after that he is in charge again.

If only he didn't have to leave.

But he does, he gets up very early, you haven't wasted the night on sleeping, but he looks far more eased and relaxed than he when he came. This is what you do to him. He kisses you when you see him to the door, and somehow that kiss is much softer and sweeter than all the previous ones combined. The type of kiss you enjoy the most. He thinks of it as of gratitude, and you think of it as of love. You smile, because you are both right.

It's not even a question whether you will see him again or not, the question is whether you can make it through until he comes back. You pick up the old worn out Cubs hat he's forgotten on your dresser. It smells of him, you inhale deeply and watch his silhouette melt in the sunrise.

Yep, you definitely can.

* * *

**showstopper87**, I hope you enjoyed it and I lived up to your expectations! Others, please please also review, I need to know how was it, and if anyone else hasa request, I'm all up for it :)


End file.
